


The Ode of Starscream and Megatron

by Catch_my_drift



Category: Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catch_my_drift/pseuds/Catch_my_drift
Summary: Another betrayal, another fight, another healing. Is there much more to be said when dealing with Starscream?Megatron finally get's the answer he's been waiting for.





	The Ode of Starscream and Megatron

Starscream lay on his berth slowly. He had just experienced another beating from Megatron, for once again trying to overthrow him. He really didn’t know why he desired the crown. In the beginning he was content to stand side-by-side with his Master. Something had changed in their dynamic, however, after the first fist of his so-called partner had connected to his body. Starscream felt it, and he was certain Megatron did also. Maybe that had been the day they both knew the “honeymoon” phase was over. Took them long enough. 

For awhile there, they were envied by all. Megatron was a good-looking bot, and Starscream would be lying if he’d said otherwise. Megatron wasn’t blind either to the simple fact that his mate was radiant. Starscream had even upgraded his form to better match Megatron, even if said form was unsuitable for war, he had believed his Lord and Master would always be there to protect him if anything. In fact it was Megatron himself who had promised those very words the day they became Conjunx Endura.

“Starscream..”

Starscream’s optics shot open and he sat up scowling as a persistent, but quiet knock continued at his door.

“Come in, Knockout.”   
He frowned as the Docbot walked in with a cheerful smile on his face.

“Oh, you don’t look, that bad Starscream. Cheer up.” He put down his first aid kit and started rummaging through it.

“Stop that.” Starscream looked forward at the wall.  
“Stop… Smiling? Saying encouraging words?” Knockout quizzed.  
“Yes.”  
“Oh thank goodness.” His face dropped to the usual grim expression he held. He hadn’t been the same since Breakdown passed, but no one was allowed to talk about it in front of him. 

“You know Starscream, Bots don’t give you enough credit. You are the only one who does not wish to be patronized. You like it down-to-Cybertron… or should I say Earth?”

He chuckled at his own joke.

“By the way, I was lying. You look absolutely dreadful. But have no fear, I’ll have you looking 100% again in no time.”

Starscream shook his helm and listened to Knockout ramble on, listing every detail of how he was going to get him back in shape.  
Starscream wasn’t sure how much time had passed when they both heard a loud, commanding, knock at his door.  
Knockout put down his buffer and sautered toward the door.

“Knockout!” Starscream hissed. “Get back here! Do NOT open that door. Look at the position I’m in!” 

He gestured at his legs. Knockout was working on the inner part of his thighs and had put a brace between them to keep them open.

“Nonsense. Everyone knows I’m a doctor, they won’t expect foul play here.” He winked at him. “Besides it’s probably just a stupid Vehicon.”

“That’s NOT the point!” Starscream tried desperately to unbuckle the brace. “How do you take this blasted thing off?!”

“Don’t fiddle with that please, it’s expensive equipment. You’re going to ruin the paint job I just gave you.” He clicked the panel by the door and it swung open.

Starscream’s face plate heated up and he glanced away from the Mech in the doorway.

“Why hello Lord Megatron. What brings you by here?” Knockout remained composed, leaning against the doors frame. This was the last bot he expected to be here.

“I have come to discuss some things with my second-in-command. Are you done here Doctor?”

“As a matter-of-fact yes I am. He’s all yours.” Knockout walked back into the room and picked up his kit, giving Starscream’s servo a stinging slap, he walked out briskly to avoid any more awkward tension.

Megatron waited till the door closed before he walked up to Starscream. He stopped at the end of his berth, making optic contact between the seekers thighs. 

“Knockout did quite the job.” His optics teared away from Starscream’s, glancing over the smaller’s body.   
Starscream imagined all the things he would do to Knockout after this.   
Why did Megatron have to stop there? Why couldn’t he come to the side of the berth like a normal bot?

A silence hung in the room for a moment. Megatron cleared his throat, realizing he had been staring too long, and stood up, once again making optic contact with his SIC. 

“I am sorry.”  
Starscream scoffed. How many times had he heard that come out of his sparkmates mouth? To what end. The same thing would happen again, and depending on Megatron’s mood he may or may not apologize for the brutal beating.

“Right.” The seeker replied sarcastically. He hadn’t meant it to come out that harshly, but really? What difference would it make between them. They both hated each other’s presence. Maybe that would get Megatron out here faster and he could recharge for awhile.

Megatron growled at the sarcastic reply. Starscream flinched and lowkey attempted to break the brace between his legs. If Megatron was about to hurt him again he need all his limbs in order to run.

“Why do you continually defy me Starscream? Are not YOU the one always saying that we must work together as a united front to defeat the Autobots? Then you turn around every chance you get to try and end me or abandon me. Yet I have let you live time and again for your treachery. So tell me, what is it you require me to do, to correct whatever wrong I am doing to you?”

Starscream barely heard one thing the bigger bot had said, his entire focus remained on the blasted equipment keeping his legs apart.

Megatron sighed, realizing his sparkmates audio receptors were anything but here. He reached out and flipped either side of the brace, it fell off with ease causing the seeker to scowl again. He quickly sat up, wasting no time closing his legs.

“I...” He looked away, hesitating. Was this happening? Were they actually going to parttake in real conversation? Megatron wanted the truth, well he was going to give it to him hard.  
“I heard… I saw… There were some rumors that you and Orion, that is, Optimus Prime…”

Megatron flinched.

“were bonded to each other before this blasted war started.” Good, I hit a nerve in his stupid helm. “I noticed after he lost his memory how kindly you dealt with him. Why you did not end his spark. Why you still won’t. You still have deep feelings for him. Don’t you? You have allowed this war to drag on for eons, my comrades, my seekers… they have all fallen because you, you would not, could not deal the final blow to Optimus Prime.”

He bit back the tears that were starting to form in his optics and looked away. No, don’t you dare!

“You are not the mech I thought I knew. You have not been for awhile. The decepticons need a strong ruler who is not afraid to separate personal, from war. So that, my dear Lord Megatron, is the wrong you have dealt. Not just to me, but your legion of followers as well.” 

“And you think you are the one to lead them?” He walked over to the side of Starscream’s berth. 

The Seeker on immediate alert mode at how close his Master had gotten to him.  
He shut his optics and turned his helm awaiting his punishment for lashing out at his mate and leader. Instead he hear a loud thump. Turning his optics toward the sound he saw Megatron on his knees beside the berth.

“Go on then. Finish me.” He bent his helm forward completely exposing himself.

“M-Master...” Starscream’s optics began leaking lubricant. Frag, this… this idiot. Just kill him... Holding up his arm, he aimed at Megatron, putting the missle to his helm. His spark beat faster in his chest and the sudden realization. He couldn’t do it.   
No, no, no…   
He dropped his arm in defeat and sighed loudly. Turning all the way around so that Megatron could not see his moment of weakness.

Megatron slowly looked up so as not the frighten him with sudden movements.   
He reached out and took Starscream’s much smaller servos in his.

“Do not be angry with me my love. You are all I have left.”

He kissed the servos gently. “Please look at me.”  
The seeker complied. Reaching up Megatron carefully wiped a tear from his optic.

Starscream’s breath became hitched and he leaned into the touch. Allowing him to wrap his massive arms around his petite frame.  
Megatron reached down and planted a deep kiss on Starscream’s mouth.

“You truly are gorgeous.”

That was all that needed to be said before he placed his screamer down, climbed over top of him and began ravishing Starscream’s neck.

Starscream knew this would not be the last time they fought, hell, they’d probably fight after they made love together. But for now, this was all he needed.


End file.
